


(Get Out of) Bed

by cellwright



Series: Pegoryu Week 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Lazy Sundays, M/M, Pegoryu Week 2020, Post-November 20 Interrogation (Persona 5), he looks great when his hair isn’t brassy!!!, they give each other hair cuts, they re-dye ryuji's hair, they use toner for this man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellwright/pseuds/cellwright
Summary: Ryuji wants nothing more then to sleep in on the Sunday they have all to themselves, but Akira’s intent on getting his boyfriends hair a decent shade of blond for once.Pegoryu Week 2020 Day 3: Lazy Sundays
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Pegoryu Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869463
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	(Get Out of) Bed

“‘Yuji.”

“Mmmph.”

“We gotta get up.” 

“ _Mmmmmmph_.” 

“Babe, it’s almost twelve. ‘M not wasting the day one day I get with you just lying around.”

Ryuji blearily opened his eyes, squinting against the sunlight streaming in through the attic window to gaze at Akira, whose bed head had somehow gotten worse over the past couple of weeks. 

It was not too much of a surprise, though. Since they got Akira out of the interrogation room and successfully duped Akechi, Akira had been hiding out in the attic until they could get some things organized. He went outside occasionally, but it was a little harder to keep him concealed wherever there weren’t large crowds, so bathhouses were out of the picture and sink showers in LeBlanc’s bathroom were the new in. 

Ryuji visited whenever he could, but they finally got an entire day to themselves. Ryuji came over on Saturday to sleepover, and Sojiro insisted he keep the cafe closed the next day so they could be alone. Even Morgana decided to spend it at the Sakura residence, so the cafe was left completely empty save for the two. 

Akira was still recovering from whatever shitshow the interrogation room put him through. The drugs were out of his system a while ago, but sometimes whenever one of the thieves would come over, Akira would get a far off look in his eye whenever there was a lull in the conversation. They learned not to hand things to him at eye level, were even more cautious about handing anything to him in general and chose to place whatever they wanted to give him in front of him instead. They kept their voices quiet, tried to keep everything else quiet. One time Ann pushed her chair out a little too quickly and Akira flinched, and no matter how much he insisted he was _fine,_ they wouldn’t hear any of it. He was still in the interrogation room sometimes, they knew that. 

Ryuji tried to be as normal with Akira as he could. A little more careful, but normal. 

He tightened his grip around Akira’s waist and nuzzled further in his chest. “I can stay here all day,” he mumbled. 

He felt Akira’s body vibrate as he chuckled under his breath. “Yeah, but we have plans, remember? C’mon, we gotta get rid of this ugly hair.” 

Akira carded his fingers through Ryuji’s hair and lightly tugged at the locks on top. “‘S not ugly,” Ryuji protested with a little more energy, but he hadn’t gotten a haircut in months and it admittedly wasn’t looking its best. His roots were growing out a half-inch thick already, and the bleached bit hadn’t seen any toner in a while, so it was more brassy orange then bleach blonde. 

Their plan for the day was to give each other haircuts and to give Ryuji the dye job he so desperately needed. At least Akira pulled off the slightly-too-long hair look. 

“It’s a little ugly, ‘Yuji.”

“Mmmm, _fine_ ,” Ryuji gave up, and pulled himself out of Akira’s hold to look up at him. He was shrouded in the light from the window, more silhouette than substance. Still pretty, he thought. 

They finally got going, Ryuji helping Akira prepare a light breakfast. Akira still struggled to stay on his feet for too long, opting to sit on a stool behind the counter while Ryuji got the ingredients for some mild curry together. They ate breakfast quietly in one of the booths, a large change in scenery from when they usually had to eat their food in the attic, where Akira could hide from any prying customer eyes downstairs. 

Akira looked cute in the top large pajama shirt he wore to bed. It was wrinkled beyond compare, too faded to make out the graphic on the front, and Ryuji loved it. 

\-----

“Alright,” Akira sighed when they finished and got themselves settled in LeBlanc’s tiny bathroom. It was more for customers than actual living, if the lack of shower and minuscule space was any indication. There was barely an inch of air between the sink, Akira’s knees from where he sat on a stool from the bar, and Ryuji who was cramped up between Akira’s back and the wall behind him. 

“You nervous?” Ryuji asked, snipping the air with the kitchen scissors he held over Akira’s hair. 

“You can’t mess up that bad. Besides, I’ll be hiding for a couple more weeks anyways, if you screw it up I can just grow it out.” Akira cheekily smiled. 

Ryuji lightly karate chopped Akira’s shoulder. “I’m not gonna mess up! You’re gonna look hot, don’t worry.” 

Akira laughed, but tried to keep still as Ryuji began snipping the long hair at the back of his head. “What, I don’t look hot now?” 

Ryuji snorted, “You only look a little like shit right now, babe, but my hands work magic-- you’ll see!” 

“Magic, my _ass_.” 

Ryuji swatted at Akira’s shoulder again but focused his attention to carefully cutting Akira’s hair. He only wanted to trim whatever Akira already had by an inch, but it was difficult when Akira just had so much hair. It stood up to Morgana’s first nickname for him-- Frizzy hair. Ryuji had to navigate through clumps of it to get a proper look at some sections, but otherwise… 

He leaned back as much as he could in the little space they had once he finished, hands on his hips as he admired his handiwork. 

Akira closed his eyes at some point during the haircut, relaxed enough by the quiet sound of snipping scissors and Ryuji’s hands running through his hair every once in a while to let himself breathe. 

“You can open your eyes, babe.”

He did, Ryuji watched his reaction from the mirror. First examination, and then a little bit of a widened eye, and finally, a smile grew on Akira’s face. Ryuji sighed in relief. 

“Y’like it?” 

“It looks so good!” Akira said, voice louder than it had been in weeks. “Looks just like it did when I first got here.” 

Ryuji chuckled, “Told ya, magic hands. What was that before?” 

“...You ass. Fine, fine, it turned out great, you have magic hands.” 

Ryuji pumped a fist into the air at his success. They struggled to maneuver around the tiny space to switch places, but eventually Ryuji settled onto the stool and Akira was standing behind him. 

“You sure you can stand long enough?” Ryuji asked, concern ebbing into his voice as he realized that dying his hair would take longer than only trimming it would.

Akira smiled softly, “I’ll be alright. I’ll let you know if I need a break, alright?” 

“For sure. Let's get to mixing this dye!” 

\-----

Turns out, Ryuji looked good with hair that wasn’t brassy. No, Akira made good use of the toner that came with the box dye, which Ryuji usually ignored since his arms already hurt by the time he finished the first step. Besides, he liked the bright, jarring blonde look anyways. 

But… when they evened it out, and Ryuji’s hair was a solid shade of blonde a smidge darker than Ann’s and it was-- pretty. Pretty wasn’t the word to describe Ryuji, not when he was all rough edges and hard lines, but Akira thought the light blonde softened up Ryuji’s jaw and face a little. His hair didn’t need much trimming either, not when it was all one concise color and Ryuji muttered something about wanting to grow it out anyways. 

“You look nice,” Akira murmured when he could finally place the scissors on the sink and lean back against the wall. He was more than tired, what with going through all the steps of dying Ryuji's hair and needing to help him wash it all out in the sink. 

“Shit, I didn’t think it was possible to not have orange hair!” Ryuji exclaimed, running his hands through it, impressed out how even it turned out. 

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re too lazy to follow directions. You’ve been dying your hair for a year, right?” 

Ryuji moved his hand to massage the back of his neck sheepishly. “Maybe, but- Who cares! I look great!” 

Akira gazed at his boyfriend in the mirror, using the wall as a hold to lean forward and rest his chin on Ryuji’s shoulder. He ghosted his lips over Ryuji’s cheek, watched Ryuji grow red at the attention and goosebumps raced up his arms. “Yeah, you do,” he breathed, and reveled in the shiver he felt travel up Ryuji’s spine. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kriswritesthing)!


End file.
